Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: /"Pasti ada sesuatu antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji. Aku harus cari tahu hal ini dengan menayakannya pada Hinata," batin Naruto dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya./Read and Review. Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M for scene Kill and Blood**

**Genre : Horor/Mistery**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**###**

Konoha. Adalah nama sebuah desa kecil dan juga terpencil. Di mana keadaan alam desa itu masih sangat hijau. Hijau akan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Bahkan Desa Konoha merupakan desa penghasil jagung terbesar. Karena tumbuhan jagung itu sangat tumbuh baik di iklim seperti itu. Iklim yang sangat sejuk dan juga menyegarkan. Tak ayal banyak orang yang berlibur atau sekedar melepas stress dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Tak beda jauh dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerald, yang sedang menatap langit dari dalam mobilnya. Pemandangan langit yang berwana kemerahan. Menandakan sang surya akan digantikan tempatnya oleh sahabatnya, sang bulan. Gadis itu menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk menyegarkan pikirannya karena sering bermimpi buruk. Dan beberapa kali gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu arti dari mimpi yang selalu menghantui tidurnya setiap malam. Sebuah mimpi bahwa dia berada ditengah-tengah sebuah ladang. Ladang jagung. Dan gadis itu melihat dirinya sendiri digantung di sebuah kayu berbentuk salib. Darah terus menetes dari pergelangan tangannya dan mulutnya. Setiap kali gadis itu sesudah memimpikannya, dia terbangun dan langsung muntah. Sampai menjelang pagi gadis itu tak tidur kembali. Tentu saja kekasihnya, sahabatnya dan juga keluarganya sangat mengkhawaritkan keadaanya ini.

Karena itu dia mengikuti saran salah satu sahabatnya untuk berlibur. Meskipun sahabatanya itu harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengajaknya. Dan akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya. Dia tak tega meliat wajah memelas sahabatnya waktu itu. Dan juga banyak sahabatnya yang tak tega melihatnya terus menerus murung. Mulia memang. Dia dan sahabatnya yang mengajaknya pergi berlibur tak sendiri. Namun, beberapa teman seprofesi sesama dokter maupun perawat rumah sakit bersama pasangannya pun ikut.

Seorang pemuda yang berada disampingnya pun memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu dan menyadarkan lamuna gadis itu. Dengan suara beratnya pemuda itu berkata.

"Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum. "Tak ada," jawabnya dan mengalihkan kembali pendangannya keluar jendela. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk dan juga dingin. Membelai lembut rambut panjangnya.

"Coba kau hubungi, Ino. Tanyakan apakah kita sudah dekat dengan tujuan kita?" perintah Sasuke, nama pemuda berambut raven itu pada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah."

Gadis itu segera saja merogoh isi tasnya dibelakang jok. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah muda, handphone miliknya. Mencari sebuah nomor di kontak. Setelah menemukannya, jemari gadis itu menekan tombol hijau. Tak selang beberapa lama sebuah suara seorang perempuan terdengar.

"Halo, Sakura… ada apa?"

"Ino, apa tujuan kita sudah dekat?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Uhmm… sebentar lagi," jawab seorang gadis disebrang telepon.

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu, Sakura segera saja menutup saluran teleponnya dan menaruh kembali didalam tasnya.

"Sakura wajahmu pucat," ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Tidak panas… apa kau pusing?"

"Aku baik-baik saja… aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai," ucap Sakura dan menyenderkan belakang kepalanya ke jok kursi mobil. Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kirinya memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku mendapat pirasat buruk tentang liburan kali ini," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba tanpa membuka kelopak kedua matanya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah..! Sulit dijelaskan."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..! Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Sakura. Menggenggamnya sambil terus menyetir.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari dalam mobil itu. Sakura; nama gadis itu sudah tertidur dan menjelajahi alam mimpi. Namun, yang pasti… kali ini mimpinya tak indah. Melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan juga terjawab sudah arti dari mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini dia cari.

-

-

"Hinata… apa kau mau minum?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike sambil menyodorkan sebotol aqua.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menggeleng lemah dan terus memegang kepala dan perutnya. "Tidak perlu… oeekk..!"

"Eh… Hinata kau muntah?" tanya Naruto panik dan memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan merapat kesisi jalan. Diikuti oleh mobil satunya lagi yang juga ikut menepikan mobilnya.

Segera saja gadis berambut indigo itu keluar mobil dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Kedua tanggannya memegang kepalanya erat. Sakit. Gadis itu merasakan sakit dikepalanya. "Pertanda apa ini?" batinnya dan mengelap sisa muntahan di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat di cepol dua turun dari mobil yang dinaikinya dan menghampiri Hinata lalu mengelus pelan punggungnya. "Hinata kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Hinata memaksakan tersenyum di bibirnya. "Mungkin masuk angin saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dan berjalan kembali kemobil.

Naruto segera saja memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan memapahnya kedalam mobil. "Kau harus minum obat," ucapnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu segera menuyusul Hinata dan Naruto. Dibelakangnya menuyusul seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Neji," jawab gadis itu dan menurunkan tangan kakaknya dari dahinya.

"Naruto aku ingin bicara," ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu yang dapat diketahui bernama Neji. "Ikut aku..!"

"Sebentar yach, Hinata. TenTen tolong berikan obat ini pada Hinata..!" ucap Naruto setelah memberikan obat pada TenTen, gadis bercepol dua tadi. Dan gadis berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji serius ketika sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Hinata dan TenTen.

"Eh, apa..! Tentu saja belum, kami 'kan baru tunangan," ucap Naruto tak kalah serius.

Neji menghela nafas lega. " Haaahh… syukurlah Hinata tidak hamil," ucapnya pelan.

Naruto yang kebetulan sedang menenggak air minuman di dalam botol langsung menyemburkan airnya tepat di wajah Neji. "Uhuukk… uhuuk… apa kau bilang barusan?" tanyanya di sela batuknya dan memandang Neji dengan tatapan polos.

Di wajah Neji tercipta urat-urat kekesalan. "Aku bilang syukurlah Hinata tidak hamil," geramnya dan mengambil sebuah saputanngan putih untuk menyeka wajahnya yang basah. "Dan kau tak perlu sekaget itu saat aku mengatakannya. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Wajah dan bajuku basah."

Naruto hanya tersenyum minta maaf pada kakak iparnya ini. "Maaf 'kan aku," ucapnya.

Neji berjalan begitu saja tak memperdulikan Naruto yang berusaha minta maaf padanya. Neji kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mendekati mobil Hinata. Menyuruh TenTen agar segera cepat naik.

TenTen berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju mobil Neji. "Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Naruto? Dan kenapa bajumu basah seperti itu?" tanyanya bertubu-tubi setelah berada di dalam mobil. Memasangkan sabuk pengamam pada tubuhnya.

Neji mendengus sebal. "Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang ada dalam mulutnya pada wajahku dan bajuku," ucapnya.

TenTen membuka tutup botol aqua yang dia ambil di jok belakang mobil. Menenggaknya perlahan dan menghadap Neji. "Memangnya apa yang kau katakan pada, Naruto?" tanyannya dan meminum kembali air botol aqua.

"Aku bilang syukurlah Hinata tidak hamil."

Byuurr…

TenTen menyemburkan air di dalam mulutnya tepat di wajah Neji. "Jelas saja Naruto kaget. Kau ini bagaimana sich. To the point sekali," cibir TenTen sambil mengelap mulutnya dan dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia terseyum minta maaf dan mengelap wajah Neji dengan saputangannya.

Sudah tak terhitung kini ada berapa urat-urat kekesalan Neji di dahinya. "Kalian berdua sama saja," gumamnya.

-

-

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan diikat tinggi kebelakang berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan berdiri dengan kokohnya. Rumah itu berlantai tiga dan memiliki banyak jendela. Pintu besar dengan dua daun pintu dan juga sebuah teras depan yang luas. Di belakang rumah itu terdapat sebuah kolam renang dan juga kebun tomat. Disamping kanan rumah itu ada ladang jagung. Dan disebelah kirinya ada kebun mawar merah. Walaupun sudah terbilang umur rumah itu sudah sangat tua. Itu menurut pengurus rumah ini yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

"Usia rumah ini sudah 200 ratus tahun. Walaupun begitu tatanan rumah ini masih tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya perbaikkan di beberapa tempat saja. Dan juga kami mengecat ulang rumah ini," jelas pengurus rumah itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan berambut hitam panjang. Tatapan matanya seperti ular.

Perempuan itu terseyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si pengurus rumah itu. "Bagus… kami sewa rumah ini untuk dua minggu kedepan. Soal pembayarannya akan kukirim kerekeningmu," ucapnya. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada tunanganya yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang bawaan dari dalam mobil. Mengampirinya lalu membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang.

Tiin… tiin…

Suara klakson mobil membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Dan mengelus dada mereka, mengetahui bahwa yang datang teman-teman mereka. Satu persatu dari mobil yang datang itu keluar tiga orang pria yang tampan-tampan. Ketiga pria itu berjalan kearah Ino dan tunangannya, Sai.

"Apa kalian sudah lama?" tanya Naruto sambil meninju pelan lengan Sai.

"Tidak, kami juga baru sampai. O, ya, kemana dengan tunangan kalian?" tanya Sai dan menjulurkan lehernya untuk meliat belakang ketiga pemuda itu. Berharap ketiga perempuan itu ada dibelakang punggung mereka.

"Sakura dan Hinata sepertinya tak enak badan," ucap TenTen tiba-tiba disamping Sai.

"Hwaaaa… TenTen kau mengagetkanku," ucap Sai dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

TenTen tersenyum minta maaf dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai. "Maaf mengagetkanmu," ucapnya.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian dua orang gadis keluar dari masing-masing mobil. Kedua wajah mereka sangat pucat, seperti tak ada darah dalam kulit kedua gadis itu. Jalan mereka sedikit terhuyung ketika mendekati semua orang yang ada disana. Tunangan kedua gadis itu segera membantu mereka dan memapahnya.

"Sasuke aku mau istirahat," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berbaring di atas tempat tidur," ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ino… antar kami..!" ucap Sasuke dan menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya. Kepala gadis itu terkulai lemah di pundak Sasuke.

Hal yang serupa pun dilakukan Naruto. Dia menggendong Hinata didepan dadanya.

TenTen, Sai dan Neji menatap Sakura dan Hinata aneh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Hinata?" pikir mereka semua.

-

-

Seorang gadis bermabut indigo panjang memandang keadaan disekelilingnya. Gelap. Tak ada penerangan secuil pun. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya. Tak tau kemana arah tujuaanya. Gadis itu terus berjalan dan berjalan, hingga dia tiba di suatu tempat dia berhenti berjalan. Kedua alis gadis itu berkedut. Menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Di samping kanannya ada ladang jagung dan disamping kirinya kebun mawar merah. Namun, karena gelap mawar itu terlihat berwarna hitam.

Kedua kaki mungilnya yang tak pakai alas kaki melangkah dengan ragu untuk mendekati rumah itu lebih dekat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Di hatinya hinggap perasaan takut teramat sangat. Keringat membasahi poninya dan turun keleher putihnya.

Wuuusshh..!

Namun, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang membuat beberapa anak rambutnya ikut terbawa. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua mata lavedernya. Sebuah suara lembut dan lemah terdengar samar-samar. Sebuah suara meminta tolong. Hinata membuka kembali kedua mata levendernya ketika angin itu berhenti menerpa tubuhnya.

Rasa takut kembali menjalari hatinya. Kini suara itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika Hinata mendekati ladang jagung. Gadis itu masuk keladang jagung dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Tubuh orang itu diikat diatas kayu yang tinggi ditengah-tengan ladang seperti sebuah benda untuk mengusir burung gagak.

Wajah orang itu dipenuhi oleh cairan merah pekat darah. Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke arah kanan, dan bisa terlihat sayatan memanjang di leher sebelah kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kedua pergelangannya diikat di masing sisi kayu dengan sebuah kawat. Juga terdapat banyak sayatan di pergelangan tanganya dan tak juga berhenti meneteskan darah. Di perutnya tertancap sebua pisau, dan banyak bekas tusukan yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya batuk mengeluarkan darah. Namun, satu hal yang pasti Hinata mengenal sosok itu. Sosok bertubuh langsing milik seorang gadis dan memiliki warna rambut… merah muda pendek yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hitam karena darah.

"Kyaaaaa..!!" Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Ta… Nata… Hinata… kau kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis bermabut pirang panjang sambil mengguncangkan bahu pelan Hinata.

"Hwaaa… hah… hah.." Hinata seketika terlonjat bangun dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tertatur. Dia telungkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya. Menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya dan rambutnya. Kemudia melirik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan ekpresi wajah khawatir. "Ino."

"Kau tak apa, Hinata? Kau tadi berteriak kencang sekali? Aku sampai kaget mendengarnya," ucap Ino dan mengambi segelas air putih di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata lirih dan menerima gelas air putih dari tangan Ino. Menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mimpi buruk, eh?

"Uhm, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Hinata menyerahkan kembali gelas yang tinggal seperempatnya saja pada Ino. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang sekarang dia tempati. "Ino, di mana ini?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Ino mengulum senyumannya. "Ini adalah sebuah rumah yang aku sewa khusus untuk acara berlibur kita," jawabnya dan beranjak berdiri melangkah menuju pintu keluar kamar Hinata. "Ayo bangun..! malam ini kita akan pesta jagung bakar. Semua orang sekarang sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya."

"Pesta jagung bakar? Dari mana kau mendapatkan jagung ditempat terpencil seperti ini?" tanya Hinata dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya kembali. Dahinya sedikit mengerut. Lalu, dia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyusul Ino yang sudah berjalan keruang tamu.

Ino terkikik geli dan dengan gemas menyubit kedua pipi Hinata. Sang pemilik pipi yang dicubitnya hanya meringis kesakitan dan menjuhkan kedua tangan Ino dari pipinya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali, Hinata. Hihihi… kau lupa yach kalau kita berlibur ke sebuah desa pengasil jagung terbaik. Dan sekarang semua orang kecuali Sakura sedang mengambil beberapa jagung di ladang jagung di samping rumah ini."

Deg…

Hinata segera memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin kembali membasahi wajah dan dahinya. Kedua lututnya sedikit bergetar dan terasa lemas seketika. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. "La… ladang jagung?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Karena sosok Ino sudah menghilang dibelokan menuju ke halaman samping.

Langsung saja tubuh Hinata merosot begitu saja kelantai marmer yang dilapisi oleh karpet coklat itu. Hinata tak kuasa untuk membendung tangisnya lagi. Dia terisak di dalam rumah itu. "A… apa arti dari mimpi itu sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Kemudian Hinata memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan langkah gontai membuka pintu halaman samping. Yang menuju jalan ke sebuah ladang jagung. Dia melihat dari balkon teras itu ditengah-tengah ladang jagung berdiri orang-orangan untuk mengusir burung gagak. Dia jadi teringat kembali mimpinya yang melihat sosok salah satu sahabatnya digantung seperti itu.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Haahh… tak ada gunanya dipikirkan terus menerus. Lebih baik aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya," ucapnya dan mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang memetik jagung.

Kemudian tak beberapa lama ketika Hinata masuk keladang jagung itu. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike. Senyum jahil terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Lalu,Hinata berjalan mengendap-ngendap, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Dan ketika Sasuke melihat Hinata dibelakang Naruto. Dia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hinata bingung. Ketika baru saja Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya namun jari telunjuk Hinata yang dia taruh di bibirnya sendiri, yang berarti diam. Akhirnya Sasuke tak jadi mengatakan sesuatu dan pura-pura dengan kembali keaktivitasnya memetik jagung.

Namun, Naruto ternyata mengetahui kedatangan Hinata karena melihat bayangan tubuh Hinata sendiri di sampingnya. Alhasil Naruto juga berpura-pura dengan aktivitas memetik jagungnya. Dan ketika melihat bayangan Hinata sudah dekat. Langsung saja Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. Dan tepat bibir mereka bertemu. Wajah keduanya memerah seketika. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung saja mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Naruto.

"Ma.. maaf 'kan aku, Na… Naruto."

Naruto nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kedua tangannya dia taruh dibelakang kepala. "Ehehe… tak ada yang perlu di maaf 'kan, Hinata."

Sasuke mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ketika hendak kembali ke dalam rumah dia meliat adegan cuiman lagi antara Ino dan Sai. Bertambah lah semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya itu.

"Mereka ini…" gerutunya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kedalam rumah. Kemudian pergi kedapur. Membuka lemari es, dan mengambil segelas botol air dingin. Menenggaknya sampai habis. "Segarnya… Sakura apa masih tertidur?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tidak ada yang sedang bersamanya saat itu.

Lalu, Sasuke dengan hati senang berjalan menuju kamar Sakura di lantai dua. Setelah sampai dia ketuk pintu masuk kamar Sakura.

Tok… Tok.. Tok..

"Sakura… apa kau masih tidur?"

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Dan dia melihat Sakura masih terbaring tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan nyenyaknya. Tak mau membangunkan akhirnya Sasuke memilih duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur seperti seorang bayi.

"Wajahnya polos sekali jika sedang tertidur."

Sasuke memajukan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sakura lebih dekat. Dari dahinya yang sedikit lebar, lalu kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup sempurna itu. Kemudian, hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah muda.

"Bibir," batin Sasuke dan teringat kembali pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan. Pemandangan ciuman antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ino dan juga Sai. "Aku juga ingin merasakannya."

Glek…

Sasuke bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya semakin dia dekatkan dengan wajah Sakura. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya.

Cup…

Bibir Sasuke dengan sukses menyentuh bibir Sakura. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kini Sakura telah membuka kedua matanya. Ketika Sasuke membuka kembali kedua matanya dia terkejut. Namun, tak dilepasnya juga bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Tiba-tiba saja…

Plakk…

"Aww…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bodoh?" tanya Sakura kasar dan mengacungkan tinjunya di depan Sasuke yang sekarang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi sebalah pipinya. Dari pipi Sasuke kini bisa terlihat bekas tapak lima jari Sakura berwarna merah. Kekuatan yang dahsyat.

"Aku 'kan hanya menciummu, Sakura. Lagi pula aku 'kan tunanganmu."

Sakura menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Dia tersenyum minta maaf sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kini semburat merah dengan sukses tercipta di pipi putihnya. "Aku tadi hanya refleks saja," ucapnya dan dengan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membantu Sasuke berdiri. Menundudukkannya ditepi tempat tidurnya. Mengelus-ngelus pipi Sasuke yang memerah karena pukulan refleksnya.

"Sasuke… aku…"

"Hn, apa?"

"Aku tadi bermimpi lagi kalau aku sedang diikat di sebuah kayu di tengah-tengah ladang jagung. Semua tubuhku berlumuran darah," ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke terperanjat dengan pengakuan Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah kasihan. "Sudah berapa kali kau memimpikannya, Sakura?" tanyanya serius dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat.

"Dengan sekarang jadi lima kali. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpaku. Sasuke… jika aku mati apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan langsung menarik tubuh mungil Sakura kepelukannya. "Sstt… jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak," ucapnya dan mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura.

Hinata yang sudah kembali dari ladang jagung. Dan tak sengaja melewati kamar Sakura akhirnya mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya. Dia semakin ketakutan dengan mimpi yang dia alami sama persis dengan mimpi yang Sakura alami. "Mungkin 'kah Sakura…"

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Hoho… bisa juga bikin fic nie dan mempublishnya…**_

_**Fic colab dengan sahabtku yang bernama Nakamura Kumiko-chan…**_

_**Sebenarnya fic nie terinspirasi dengan judul film 'The Crow' jadi, jika ada sedikit kesamaan tolong di mengerti. Tp, akan kami usahakan berbeda jalan ceritanya… **_

_**Akhir kata**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**Salam manis Megu & Miko-chan^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M **

**Genre : Horor/Mistery/Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku and the others too**

**AU, OOC**

**Chapter 2**

**##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##**

Langit yang berwarna kemerahan, semerah darah terlukis dengan indahnya di atas langit sana. Menciptakan guratan-guratan yang abstrak. Kawanan burung yang tadinya sedang bermain dan terbang kesana kemari seperti sebuah tarian mulai kembali ke tempat asalnya berada. Di cabang-cabang pohon tercipta sarang-sarang burung, rumah yang nyaman dan juga aman.

Akhirnya matahari terbenam dengan indahnya di ufuk barat. Kini tugasnya akan di gantikan oleh sang bulan. Sahabatnya yang selalu setia menerangi bumi di kala malam telah tiba. Atmosphere udara yang terasa mulai dingin dan menusuk-nusuk pori-pori kulit mengharuskan orang-orang yang sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta jagung bakar ini memakai jaket dan juga sarung tangan. Namun, dengan adanya api unggun setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlalu kedinginan.

Suara tawa bahagia terdengar dari arah bagian tengah-tengah lapang ladang jagung tempat di mana pesta itu berlangsung. Mereka semua bernyanyi riang bersama. Dan salah satu pemuda berambut kuning spike bertugas untuk membakar jagung-jagung yang nanti akan di makan semuanya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat ceria tercipta di wajahnya yang terdapat tiga goresan seperti kumis di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang bertepuk tangan ria juga tertawa ketika salah seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat dingin wajahnya bernyanyi tanpa ekspresi.

Pemuda itu menengokan kembali kepalanya kearah depan. Melihat jika-jika jagung itu masak. "Ckckck… Sasuke, aku heran bagaimana caranya kau waktu itu meminta Sakura menjadi tunanganmu. Pasti ekspresimu waktu itu datar sekali…hahaha," ucap Naruto yang pada akhirnya tertawa. Karena membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang terkenal sangat dingin dan juga tanpa ekspresi meminta seorang gadis untuk bertunangan dengannya. Bisa membayangakan betapa lucunya wajah Sasuke waktu itu.

Kresek.. kresek..

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu dari arah kanan tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Kedua mata shappire nya bergerak awas ke arah bunyi itu berasal. Kedua alisnya berkedut satu sama lain. Dan juga dahinya sedikit terlipat. Pendengaran pemuda itu sangatlah tajam jika di perhatikan kini di sekitarnya banyak orang yang tertawa. Karena bunyi yang tadi terdengar sangatlah samar-samar. Kedua mata pemuda itu terus saja memandang awas ke arah samping kanannya. Dan kini bisa terlihat bahwa dua atau tiga batang tanaman jagung itu bergerak-gerak. Pemuda itu menyerngit bingung karena indera perabanya tidaklah merasakan adanya hembusan angin.

Kresek.. kresek..

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melihatanya. Hanya untuk memastikan ada apa di balik tanaman jagung itu. Dan akhirnya kedua kakinya melangkah medekati datangnya arah suara itu. Dan meninggalkan begitu saja jagung-jagung yang sedang di bakarnya. Dan akhirnya sampai lah ia di depan tanaman jagung itu. Ketika sebelah tangannya akan terjulur menyentuh batang tanaman jagung itu. Pemuda itu di kejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan keras di punggungnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

Naruto memekik kaget juga sekaligus kesal. "Hwaaaa~… jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Sai. Kau tahu? Kau itu membuat bulu kuduku berdiri dengan suaramu itu," sembur Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sai menyerngit bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sai kedua kalinya tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Naruto yang memang sedikti menyindirnya. Benar-benar sama-sama tak peka dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan dari arah sini. Karena itu aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja," jawab Naruto dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sai. Itu berarti membelakangi arah datangnya suara itu.

Naruto terus saja berbicara tentang suara yang didengarnya tadi. Tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang keluar dari arah tanaman jagung yang ingin di selidikinya tadi. Sai yang kebetulan melihat kearah belakang Naruto memundurkan beberapa langkahnya kebelakang. Kedua mata onyxnya membulat melihat kearah belakang Naruto. Yang lainnya pun termasuk Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen dan Neji melihat arah pandang Sai. Dan Naruto yang baru menyadari tatapan temannya-temannya mulai gelisah.

"A… apa ada… se… sesuatu di belakangku teman-teman?" tanya Naruto dengan suara gemetar menahan takut. Sebuah keringat mulai membanjiri dahinya dan turun dengan mulusnya ke pelipis dan bermuara di lehernya. Lututnya mulai sedikti gemetar.

"He… hei… ayo katakan… se… sesuatu. Ada apa di belakangku?" tanya Naruto. Dia berusaha untuk bersikap jantan dengan menengokkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang.

Glek…

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Dan pada akhirnya, dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tanaman jagung itu. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana. Naruto mulai mendekatkan diri dan tangan kanannya terulur ke depan. Dan pada saat Naruto tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh batang jagung itu, ada sebuah tangan pucat yang juga menyembul keluar dari sela-sela tanaman tersebut. Naruto dengan segera menarik kembali tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dan kakinya terantuk sebuah batu sehingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan jatuh terduduk.

Keringat dingin dan juga ketakutan mulai terpeta di wajah semua orang yang ada di sana. Semua perempuan yang ada di sana saling berkumpul dan berpelukan, juga menutup kedua mata mereka dan beberapa kali mengucapkan permohonan kepada Tuhan atas keselamatan mereka. Sedangkan Sai, Neji dan Sasuke mendekati Naruto, membantunya berdiri.

Dan dari sela-sela batang jagung yang merambat satu sama lain itu mulai kembali bergerak dan sekarang sebelah tangan lagi keluar, beserta sebelah kaki. Dan sekarang bisa terlihat sebuah kepala yang juga berwarna hitam menyembul keluar, dan semua perempuan yang berada di sana berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaa..!"

"Apa kalian perlu bantuan?" ucap seorang pria yang baru saja tubuhnya keluar seutuhnya dari tanaman jagung. Pria dengan kulit sangat pucat dan tatapan matanya yang seperti ular berbahaya.

"Dan kenapa kalian yang di sana teriak?" tanya pria itu dan sedikit mendekat.

Keempat gadis yang saling berpelukan itu mulai membuka kedua mata mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Juga memisahkan diri mereka satu sama lain. Didalam hati mereka masing-masing tercipta kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Anda membuat kami takut, Pak Orochimaru," ucap Ino dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menyeka bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sebuah senyum kelegaan tercipta di bibir semuanya. Namun, Naruto lah yang paling merasa lega atas semuanya.

"Aku membawa seorang lagi untuk membantu kalian jika ada apa-apa," ucap Orochimaru.

Dan setelahnya keluar lagi seseorang dari balik tanaman jagung. Orang itu memakai celana jeans hitam dan atasan kaos berwarna hitam juga yang di rankap dengan sebuah jaket biru. Juga memiliki warna rambut putih namun lebih cenderung abu-abu dan juga memakai sebuah kaca mata. Sebuah senyuman aneh terpeta di bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yakushi Kabuto," ucap pria itu dan menjabat satu persatu-satu tangan orang yang di sana. Dimulai dari para laki-laki dan terakhir para perempuan yang ada di sana. Dan tepat saat jabatan tangan yang terakhir dengan Sakura. Kabuto menggenggamnya cukup lama dan mengelus-ngelus punggung tangan kanan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura risih dan dengan sedikit hentakan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kabuto. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain Sakura dan seseorang yang berada tepat di sampingnya, seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang rambutnya di tutupi dengan sebuah topi berwarna biru gelap. Kedua mata lavendernya yang tadi menatap Sakura kini beralih ke sosok Kabuto yang tak berada jauh di hadapannya.

"Aku merasakan firasat aneh lagi saat menggenggam tangannya tadi … ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang sangat berbahaya," gumam Hinata dan terus menatap sosok Kabuto.

"Ayo kita teruskan pestanya..!" ucap Ino bersemangat dan dengan riangnya sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi keatas. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya pun kembali seperti semula. Naruto sekarang di temani oleh Kabuto dan Orochimaru untuk urusan bakar-membakar jagung. Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai duduk-duduk di atas tanah yang sudah di lapisi dengan sebuah tikar. Hanya Sakura dan Hinata saja yang belum duduk. Mereka masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Sakura… ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Mengelus lembut rambut merah muda panjang Sakura dan mengecup singkat kening Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir merah mudanya yang mungil, "Tak apa… aku baik-baik saja… Sasuke… aku ingin pergi kekamar sebentar," ucapnya.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak… tidak perlu… aku sendiri saja," jawab Sakura dan meninggalkan area yang sedang di adakan pesta tersebut. Kembali menuju kedalam rumah, tak tahu apa tujuannya. Tak di sadari gerak-gerik Sakura dan Sasuke di awasi oleh seseorang di pesta itu. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sasuke… mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Neji yang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan dahi sedikit terlipat.

"Dia ingin pergi ke kamar sebentar."

"Tidak kau antar?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Dia bilang tidak perlu. Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura semenjak datang kerumah ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar… aku juga merasa begitu… tapi kupikir bukan Sakura saja yang bersikap aneh melainkan sikap Hinata juga," ucap Neji dan memandang sosok Hinata yang tengah kembali duduk di samping Ino dan TenTen.

"Perempuan itu memang sulit di mengerti," ucap Sasuke pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Neji. Bergabung bersama Naruto, Kabuto dan juga Sai untuk membakar jagung.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata dan juga Sakura?" pikir Neji keras. Namun, pikiran hal seperti itu segera ditepisnya dan lebih memilih bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

**##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##**

Seorang gadis bermata emerald memandang kesekeliling ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya. Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk satu orang saja. Tatanan perabotan di dalam kamar itu sangat apik. Lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet berbulu berwarna coklat keemesan. Sebuah lampu Kristal yang menggantung tepat di atas tempat tidur king sizenya. Juga sebuah lemari tua yang besar menyatu dengan dinding. Dan beruntungnya Sakura karena kamarnya mempunyai balkon yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu berplitur coklat yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan tanaman jagung.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali menghela nafas berat. Sebuah keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya dan turun keleher jenjangnya. Gadis itu menyeka keringatnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tebungkus oleh sarung tangan berwarna merah. Tetapi tak lama kemudian di bukanya sarung tangan yang menutupi kedua tangannya dan melemparnya asal ke tempat tidur. Setelahnya dengan langkah yang setengah di seret Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah kamar mandi.

Ceklek…

Krieett…

Suara pintu di buka itu berdecit dan sedikit menggema di dalam kamar Sakura. Segera saja Sakura memasukinya, berjalan ke wastafel dan membuka kran air. Selang beberapa detik saja dari kran tersebut mengalir air yang sangat bersih dan segar. Kedua tangan mungil Sakura menengadah untuk menampung sejumlah kubik air dan langsung di basuhkannya ke wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Dua kali, tiga kali sampai empat kali Sakura membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin itu. Sakura menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Sakura?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Pandangan matanya beralih pada sebuah handuk bersih yang menggantung di samping wastafel tersebut dan setelahnya sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya, berniat untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

Dan pada saat dia melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin kembali betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya terbelalak tak percaya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu yang menyebabkannya tak dapat mengeluarkan sebuah suara sekecil apapun. Hanya deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang semula memang sudah terlihat pucat semakin pucat saja.

Di cermin tersebut terlihat sesosok gadis yang sama-sama memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura yaitu merah muda. Kepalanya dan juga dahinya mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Sehingga rambutnya yang semula terlihat berwarna merah muda telah berubah warna menjadi merah kehitam-hitaman akibat tercampur dengan cairan merah pekat darah.

Seketika Sakura membalikan badannya dan membelakangi cermin itu. Namun, sosok itu tak ada di depan Sakura. Bukankah sifat sebuah cermin adalah memantulkan sebuah objek yang ada di depannya. Tapi ini tidak. Cermin itu tak memantulkan sosok itu.

"Pergi..!" suara lirih dan juga lemah terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Seketika Sakura membalikan tubuhnya kembali.

"Si… siapa kau sebenarnya… ja… jangan ganggu aku..!" ucap Sakura sangat pelan.

"Pergi dari rumah ini..!" ucap sosok yang sepertinya berada di dalam cermin tersebut dengan sedikit keras.

Dan tak lama kemudian sosok perempuan yang ada di dalam cermin tersebut menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sedikit demi sedikit tangan itu menjulur keluar dari cermin tersebut. Sakura yang melihatnya berjalan mundur kebelakang, menjauhi cermin tersebut.

Dari jari tengah, lalu di susul dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manis. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tangan perempuan itu keluar dari cermin, dan setelahnya disusul dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Namun, kali ini tangan yang satunya lagi anggota jari-jari tangannya sudah tak lengkap. Jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan juga jari manis perempuan tersebut sudah tak ada setengahnya. Dan darah segar masih menetes dari jari-jarinya yang seperti sudah di potong itu. Bisa terlihat warna putih yang sudah pasti itu adalah tulang jari yang terpotong menyembul keluar.

Sakura yang melihatnya merasa sangat mual di karenakan bau amis darahnya. Kedua lututnya gemetar dan pada akhirnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri. Air matanya sudah menetes dari tadi.

Dan sosok yang ada di dalam cermin tersebut terus saja keluar, dari kepala dan pada akhirnya hampir seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari cermin tersebut. Dan dari perutnya terlihat seperti dikoyak-koyak oleh sebuah benda yang sangat tajam sehingga semakin banyak saja darah yang menggenangi lantai kamar mandi. Sosok itu merangkak mendekati sosok Sakura yang dari tadi terus saja mundur kebelakang sampai pada akhirnya Sakura tak dapat kemana-mana lagi. Punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding kamar mandi tersebut. Sedangkan sosok itu terus saja mendekat, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam cermin.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang Sakura miliki dia merangkak untuk mencapai pintu masuk kamar mandi tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena sebelah kakinya telah di pegang erat oleh sosok itu.

"Sakura…" ucap sosok itu lemah.

Dan semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Kaki Sakura yang di pegang erat oleh sosok itu membuatnya tak dapat menggerakan kaki yang satunya lagi entah kenapa. Sakura sudah sangat ketakutan ketika wajah dari sosok itu mulai mendekat pada wajahnya dan bergerak ketelinga kirinya. Sosok itu berbisik lirih dan juga sangat, sangat pelan.

"Pergi.."

"Dari.."

"Sini.."

"Aaarrrggghhh…!" Setelahnya Sakura berteriak kesakitan karena tangan kanannya serasa seperti di sayat-sayat oleh benda tajam.

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau susul Sakura… ini sudah lama sekali semenjak dia pergi kekamarnya!" ucap Neji dan tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah jeritan seorang perempuan dari arah dalam rumah.

Semua orang yang berada di tengah-tengah ladang jagung tersebut saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sasuke lah yang pertama kali langsung pergi dari sana menuju rumah tersebut. "SAKURAA..!" teriaknya sambil tengah berlari.

Di susul oleh yang lainnya. Naruto dan Hinata yang berada dalam urutan lari paling belakang menuju rumah tersebut hanya saling berpandangan.

"Hinata… aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai liburan kita kali ini," ucap Naruto di tengah-tengah aktivitas larinya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Naruto," jawab Hinata dan memperlambat larinya. Seketika dia berhenti karena baru menyadari sosoknya sedang di perhatikan oleh sesuatu dari balik tanaman jagung itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang juga menghentikan larinya sambil memandang ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata dan melanjutkan kembali larinya, menyusul Naruto juga yang lainnya.

Sasuke ketika sudah sampai langsung memandang kesekeliling ruangan di dalam rumah tersebut. Di belakangnya menyusul Neji, Sai, TenTen dan juga Ino. Kedua mata onyx tersebut memandang awas kesekeliling ruangan tersebut namun tak menemukan sosok tungannya tersebut.

"Kamar Sakura…" ucap Neji kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Seketika Sasuke segera berlari menaiki tangga. Langkahnya langsung melawati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Berharap secepatnya sampai di kamar tunangannya tersebut. Ketika semuanya sudah sampai mereka melihat pintu kamar Sakura terbuka lebar. Segera saja mereka semua memasukinya. Namun, sosok Sakura juga tak ada. Semuanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Sakua. Di luar balkon kamarnya pun Sakura tak ada setelah di periksa oleh Sai, Neji dan juga Sasuke.

Namun, sepasang bola mata shapeer dan coklat tertuju pada kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat.

Glek..

Seketika Ino dan juga TenTen menelan ludah secara bersamaan. Dengan langkah takut mereka berdua mendekati pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Dan setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, dari arah bawah pintu kamar mandi tersebut mengalir cairan merah pekat.

"I… inikan… darah.." ucap Ino sangat pelan. Ino memandang TenTen seolah bertanya 'darah siapa ini?'.

Kini bayangan hal-hal buruk yang menimpa Sakura melintasi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo cepat buka pintunya, Ino!" perintah TenTen nyaris berbisik.

Glek..!

Ino menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, ditambah keringat dingin kini mengalir deras dari dahinya. Namun, dengan pasti sebelah tangannya terjulur pada knop pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Ceklek…

Pintu tersebut sudah terbuka. Dengan sangat perlahan Ino membuka pintu tersebut. Dan ketika sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakan sosok Sakura yang dari tangan sebelah kanannya mengeluarkan darah keduanya berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaa..!"

Sasuke, Sai dan Neji yang mendengar ada dua buah teriakan segera menuju kearah teriakan tersebut berasal.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sai dan memegang kedua bahu Ino erat. Sedangkan Ino malah menangis terisak di dada Sai dan sebelah tangannya menunjuk kearah kamar mandi. Semua mata minus Ino dan juga TenTen terpaku pada pemandangan yang tragis di dalam kamar mandi. Di lantai kamar mandi tersebut, tegeletak tak berdaya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang rambutnya tergerai berantakan di kedua samping wajahnya. Dan darah segar terus saja mengalir di tangan sebelah kanannya. Mengotori lantai keramik kamar mandi tersebut. Rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda berubah menjadi merah kehitam-hitaman. Bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri. Bibirnya yang semula berwarna merah muda kini memucat.

"SA… SAKURAAA..!" teriak Sasuke dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, tunangannya. Diletakannya kepala Sakura di paha sebelah kiri Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak menuju leher Sakura. Memeriksa apakah masih ada denyut kehidupan atau tidak. Dan setelah selang beberapa detik Sasuke mengela nafas lega karena Sakura masih hidup. Segera saja dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkannya ketempat tidur.

"Hinata… mana Hinata?" ucap Sasuke panik. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri dahinya.

"Ya Tuhan… Sakura..!" pekik Hinata kaget ketika dia sudah sampai di dalam kamar Sakura. Di belakangnya Naruto juga menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. Segera saja Hinata melangkah mendekati Sakura. Menenekan pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah berniat mencari detak denyut nadi.

"Denyut nadinya lemah sekali," gumam Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Bagaiman Sakura… Hinata… dia… Sakura… apakah?"

"Dia masih bisa tertolong," ucap Hinata,"cobalah untuk tidak panic, Sasuke."

Hinata memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sehingga mata lavendernya tertutup sempurna. Dan ketika dia membuka kembali kedua matanya tersirat ketegasan.

"Naruto, ambil semua peralatan medis di mobilku!"

Segera saja Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu menuju mobil di mana Hinata berada. Sai ikut menemaninya jika Naruto membutuhkan bantuan. Sedangkan Ino kini terisak di dalam pelukan TenTen. Keduanya sangat shock karena mereka berdualah yang pertama kali melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Dan Kak Neji apakah kau keberatan mendonorkan sedikit darahmu untuk Sakura?" tanya Hinata dan memandang wajah Neji.

"Hn, tentu saja. Ambil saja darahku sebanyak-banyaknya jika itu bisa membantu Sakura," ucap Neji.

Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Neji dengan pandangan miris. Didalam hatinya kini semua perasaan bercampur aduk. Rasa sedih, kecewa dan… cemburu. Sasuke juga kini merasakan hal yang sama. Didalam hati mereka kini berkecamuk pikiran yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Apakah aku selama ini hanya jadi pelarian saja untukmu, Neji?" batin TenTen berteriak miris. Air matanya kini tak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan Sakura?" batin Sasuke pedih. Kedua tangannya kini mengepal erat.

Neji dan juga Hinata tak menyadari raut wajah TenTen dan juga Sasuke. Sungguh ironis sekali.

"Aku sudah membawa semua yang kau minta, Hinata," ucap Naruto diambang pintu kamar Sakura. Dikedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah tas yang pemiliknya pasti perempuan berambut indigo panjang.

"Cepat berikan padaku, Naruto..!" perintah Hinata tegas. Segera saja Naruto menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata langsung membuka tasnya tersebut dan mengambil beberapa lembar kapas dan satu botol alkohol. Di basahinya kapas itu secukupnya dan menempelkannya secara perlahan ke luka di tangan kanan Sakura, membersihkan darahnya terlebih dahulu dan juga menehentikan pendarahannya. Setelah selesai membersih darahnya, segera saja Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan perban dan menutup luka Sakura. Menutupnya rapat dengan dua plester. Luka di tangan Sakura ukurannya memanjang dari daerah sekitar urat nadi sampai siku.

Tugas Hinata belum selesai sampai disitu saja, dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik. "Kak Neji.." ucapnya. Neji mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Hinata. Segera saja dia mengggulungkan kemeja panjang hitamnya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya pada Hinata. Dengan perlahan Hinata menusukkan ujung jarum yang tajam itu pada kulit putih Neji, mengambil darahnya beberapa cc.

"Ambillah sebanyak yang kau perlukan Hinata… untuk Sakura. Jangan pedulikan aku..!" ucap Neji pelan. Namun tetap saja ucapannya tersebut terdengar oleh TenTen dan juga Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari di mana Hinata mengobati Sakura.

"Baiklah.." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Setelah menerima tranfusi darah ini keadaan Sakura akan lebih membaik," ucap Hinata setelah beberapa menit lalu terdiam. Semua orang yang berada di sana menarik nafas lega dan juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah," ucap Ino dan isakannya sudah mulai berhenti.

Namun, yang paling merasa lega di sana adalah tunangan Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha dan mungkin juga… Neji Hyuuga.

**##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##**

Cahaya mentari pagi masuk dengan tanpa izin dari celah-celah gorden yang di mana pintu balkon kamar itu terbuka lebar. Beberapa suara dengkuran halus terdengar di dalam kamar itu. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike nampak beberapa kali menggeliat karena cara tidurnya yang bisa di bilang kurang nyaman. Namun, sepertinya tidurnya harus terganggu karena sinar matahari yang menerpa langsung wajahnya. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut nampak beberapa kali mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hoaaammm.." pemuda itu menguap dan mengubah posisi tidur yang kurang nyamannya di sofa menjadi duduk. Kedua mata shappeer-nya memandang kesekeliling ruangan. Nampak tak jauh dari dirinya terduduk tertidur dengan pulasnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Tak jauh di sana juga terbaring ketiga perempuan. Perempuan berambut kuning pucat di pipinya meninggalkan bekas air mata yang sudah mengering. Di sampingnya perempuan berambut coklat yang di cepol dua juga di kedua pipinya terdapat bekas air mata. Berbeda dengan perempuan yang berada di samping gadis berambut kuning pucat. Yang terlihat adalah wajah kelelahan.

Dan ketika pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat tidur. Kedua alisnya nampak berkedut satu sama lain. Di wajahnya kini terpeta jelas kebingungan yang luar biasa. Lantas pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ketempat tidur. Memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Namun, bukanlah Sakura yang membuatnya bingung, melainakan dua sosok yang masing-masing berada di sisi berlawanan tempat tidur Sakura.

Di sisi kanan tempat tidur tersebut terkulai kepala dengan warna rambut hitam kebiruan tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura sebelah kanan. Sedangkan di sisi kiri tempat tidur tersebut terkulai kepala dengan warna rambut coklat panjang yang juga tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura sebela kiri.

Jika Sasuke yang berada disamping Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya itu wajar. Sangat wajar menurut pikiran Naruto dan yang lainnya jika melihat kejadian ini karena Sasuke adalah tunangan Sakura. Tetapi, melihat ada seorang pemuda lain yang berada disamping Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya juga itu tidak wajar. Sangat tidak wajar menurut pikiran Naruto saat ini. Dan yang lebih membuat tidak wajar bagi Naruto adalah sosok yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura selain Sasuke itu Neji. Ya. Sosok itu adalah Neji yang statusnya bukan tunangan Sakura melainkan tunangan TenTen.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" batin Naruto.

"Na… Naruto.." ucap Hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Beberapa kali dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri mendekati Naruto. "Kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya lagi.

"Um.. ya aku sudah bangun. Hinata… ada yang aneh antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji. Kenapa Neji terlihat sangat peduli pada Sakura dan lihatlah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura."

"Tentu saja Kak Neji peduli dengan Sakura. Karena mereka dulu adalah.."

"Sakura.. apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dan juga dengan sukses menghentikan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Sepertinya dia akan tidur lebih lama lagi. Karena Sakura cukup banyak kehilangan darah," jawab Hinata.

"Hoaammm.." Sai juga menguap dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Di susul oleh TenTen yang mungkin terbangun karena mendengar suara orang berbicara.

"Sasuke… ayo bangun..!" ucap Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangankan bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Kak Neji… ayo bangun..!" ucap Hinata kini gantian membangunkan Neji.

"Ngg.." gumam keduanya tak jelas. Dan dengan segera memandang wajah Sakura yang begitu pulasnya tertidur. Sebuah senyuman kelegaan tercipta di bibir keduanya. Mereka masih belum mau melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka pada Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Neji tak bersahabat. Neji pun tak mau kalah dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya. Onyx dan Lavender. Sama-sama memiliki pandangan yang dingin.

"Ehmm… semua tolonglah keluar. Aku akan memeriksa Sakura dan mengganti bajunya," ucap Hinata mencairkan suasana karena sempat menegang juga terciptanya aura-aura membunuh.

Satu persatu semuanya keluar dan yang terakhir adalah Sasuke dan Neji.

"Dengarkan aku Hyuuga… jangan pernah berani menyentuh Sakura-ku lagi. Kau dengar itu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Neji.

Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Neji tak menyadari kalau gerak-gerik keduanya di perhatikan oleh sepasang mata shapeer. "Pasti ada sesuatu antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji. Aku harus cari tahu hal ini dengan menayakannya pada Hinata," batin Naruto dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

**Tsudzuku…**

**Mari balas yang review dulu… kali ini Miko-chan z karena Megu tak bisa… hehehee**

**Di mulai dari…**

**Uchiha Cesa :**

_Salam kenal juga, Cesa^^_

_Terima kash atas pujian tentang idenya.._

_Mengenai Sakura mati atau tidak akan terjawab seiring chapter per chapter.. karena itu review terus yach…^^_

_Hahaha… scene kissing SasuSaku lucu? Terima kasih…adegan seperti itu terlintas begitu saja di otakku…_

_Dan kasian juga Sasuke di pukul nyium tunangannya sendiri…wkwkwkw_

_Nie dah q update…dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena meng-fav author dan juga ficnya…^^_

_**Kiran-Angel-Lost :**_

_Bukan the crow yang itu…hahaha…_

_Review lagi yach…^^_

_**Angga Seiko Siyosuke :**_

_Bnarkah mimpinya Hinata itu seram? Wkwkwwk… berarti horornya kerasa kan yach?*bangga*_

_Nie dah q update dan di sini dah ada adegan seramnya lagi… gimana? Seram tidak?_

_Review lg yach..^^_

_**Pick-a-doo :**_

_Makasih dah bilang keren..^^_

_Review lagi yach..^^v_

_**Icha Beside Door :**_

_Makasih… _

_Nie dah q update… review lagi yach…^^_

_**Faatin-hime :**_

_Nie dah q update…review lagi yach..^^_

_**Beby-chan :**_

_Mkasih.. nie dah kami update… review lagi yach..^^_

_**Imuri Ridan Chara :**_

_Makasih… nie dah kami update… _

_Review lg yach..^^_

_**Je_jess :**_

_Bukan the crow yang itu…ahahahaa.._

_Ok, pasti kami buat yang semenakutkan mungkin… _

_Review lg yach..^^_

_**Kira Desuke :**_

_Horeee…*lompat kegirangan* horornya kerasa… tak sia-sia perjuanganku membuatnya…_

_Mengenai hidup Saku masih rahasia…^^_

_**Hinamori Ran :**_

_Makasih… _

_Review lagi yach..^^_

_**Ikuto Michimaro :**_

_Ya, Saku jahat mukul tunangannya sendiri yang menciumnya…wkwkwkwk…_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama :**_

_Mimpi merka menjadi kenyataan itu juga masih rahasia…wkwkwk_

_Bersabarlah… semuanya pasti menjadi jelas*halah*_

_Review lg yach..^^_

_**N.P.N-11CC :**_

_Kami usahakan akhirnya Happy ending…hehehe…_

_Review lg yach..^^_

_**Hikari :**_

_Nie dah kami update… _

_Review lagi yach..^^_

_**Sonny_chan :**_

_Kenapa belum baca?_

_Review lagi yach..^^_

_**Rhieta Ervhiena :**_

_Mengenai Sakura gimana kelanjtannya… masih rahasia…hehhe_

_Review lg yach..^^_

_**Yosh~ balas review sudah…^^**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna-san… Aku senang sekali membaca review2 dari kalian semua…**_

**Miko-chan note's*jangan di lewat***

**Minna…. Apa kabar? Pasti kalian kangen kan dengan kelanjutan fic colab ini?*di getok rame2***

**Ehm… sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf krn update'annya yang lama*banget***

**Aku banyak tugas dan banyak maslah yang sangat rumit mendatangi jalan hidupku*halah***

**Dan juga chap kali ini murni aku z yang buat*ngetik* krn Megu tak bisa… tapi idenya tentu kami berdua dan da sesuatu yang menghalanginya yang membuat dia tak ambil peran dalam chap kali ini. Krn itu aku harap chap kali ini tak mengecewakan Readers sekalian yach..^^**

**Dan aku juga tak menyangka bahwa adegan mimpi Hinata itu menurut readers menyeramkan… lalu mengenai adegan kissing SasuSaku yang katanya lucu… aku senang readers semua menyukainya… berarti hasil ide dan penulisanku tak sia-sia…**

**Dan aku harap tolong REVIEW yang sebanyak2nya… karn pasti aku akan semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini dengan Megu…hehehehe**

**Akhir kata**

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Horor/Mistery/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku and the others too

Warning : AU, OOC

Chapter 3

##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##

Gadis bermata lavender itu telah selesai membersihkan badan Sakura dan  
mengambil pakaian yang terlipat rapi di tepi tempat tidur dimana dirinya  
duduk. Kemudian memakaikannya dengan perlahan pada tubuh Sakura.  
Pakaian itu perlu diganti dengan yang baru karena yang baju yang lama,  
yang Sakura pakai telah ternodai oleh banyak darah. Darahnya sendiri yang  
kini sudah mengering, meninggalkan bekas merah kehitam-hitaman.

Setelah selesai Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi beserta sebuah  
tempat menampungnya sejumlah kubik air yang sudah kotor di kedua  
tangannya, dan sedikit menyerngit takut akan banyak darah di lantai kamar  
mandi tersebut. Bau amis dan anyir segera tertangkap indera penciuman  
Hinata ketika dirinya sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Dia menaruh tempat air  
itu tepat dibawah lantai di samping pintu masuk. Dia berjalan berjinjit untuk  
mengambil sebuah keranjang di samping wastafel, menaruh baju Sakura  
yang kotor disana. Dia hendak memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali dan tanpa  
sengaja melewati cermin yang tergantung tepat diatas wastafel itu,  
seketika tengkuknya meremang dan menatap cermin itu sekilas. Dan oleh  
kedua mata lavendernya tertangkap sebuah siluet seseorang, bayangan  
orang itu sangatlah transfaran jadi Hinata tak dapat tahu dengan pasti siapa  
sosok itu sebenarnya.

Dirinya terlalu berkonsentrasi mengira-ngira apakah yang dilihatnya ini  
hanyalah ilusi ataukah sungguhan sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran  
seseorang didalam kamar mandi tersebut, seseorang itu tepat berdiri  
diambang pintu dan memandang Hinata heran.

"…jangan melamun seperti itu didepan cermin!" ucap seseorang itu dan  
berjalan mendekat. Namun Hinata tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya yang  
sedang memandangi cermin. Seseorang itu akhirnya memilih untuk  
menyadarkan Hinata dengan mengguncangkan bahunya pelan. Dengan itu  
akhirnya Hinata tersadar dan segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata  
lavendernya dengan pandangan tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hei… ada apa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat?" tanya seseorang itu. Seseorang  
itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru laut yang  
statusnya sebagai tunangan Hinata

"Na… Naruto… kau… sedang apa disini?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang  
di lemparkan Naruto padanya, Hinata malah balik bertanya dengan wajah  
yang sedikit ketakutan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah,"aku kesini untuk membantumu… kukira  
kamar mandi ini perlu dibersihkan bukan?" ucapnya dan mengerling lantai  
kamar mandi yang berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman.

"Oh, yeah tentu saja… kau mau melakukannya?"

"Ahaha… kau ini lucu sekali Hinata…aku kan kesini untuk membersihkannya."

"Akh…tentu saja ya… maaf.."

"Tak apa…sebaikanya kau rawatlah Sakura!" ucap Naruto dan mendorong  
tubuh bagian belakang Hinata menjauhi cermin. Mendorong punggungnya  
sampai pintu keluar.

"Sudah sana!" perintah Naruto.

Sejenak Hinata merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam  
kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darah yang mengering. Hatinya merasa  
takut bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu entah itu apa. Diliriknya lagi kaca di atas  
wastafel dan semacam perasaan aneh mulai menjalar di dalam dirinya. Dia  
mengingat benar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika menatap cermin itu  
sebelum Naruto menyadarkannya dengan menyentuh pelan bahunya. Dia  
mengalami 'sesuatu' dan jika dia mencerikannya pada orang lain dirinya akan  
disangka sedang ada gangguan pada otaknya. Karena biasanya orang biasa  
yang tidak percaya pada kekuatan supranatural akan menganggap itu adalah  
sebuah omong kosong.

Namun, Hinata merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Neji  
mengucapkan,"Kau istimewa bukannya aneh," setelah Hinata bercerita  
mengenai yang sedang dialaminya waktu duduk di bangku SMA. Ya. Benar.  
Dirinya adalah 'istimewa'. Berbeda dengan perempuan umum lainnya. Fisik  
bisa saja dikatakan sama karena memang terlihat sama saja dengan  
perempuan umum kebanyakan. Namun, dari segi psikis dan mental Hinata  
berbeda dari perempuan yang lainnya. Dirinya bisa melihat 'sesuatu' dan  
merasakan 'sesuatu' tetapi orang lain yan di sekitarnya tak bisa  
merasakannya. Untung saja tak ada mengetahui hal ini selain Neji karena jika  
hal ini terdengar oleh yang lain bisa-bisa dirinya dikatakan aneh dan  
menjauhinya. Hinata tak mau seperti itu makanya dia merahasiakannya dari  
siapapun termasuk tunangannya sendiri.

"Na… Naruto…"

"Ya.. apa?"

"Hati-hati!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hinata berbalik badan dan  
menjauhi Naruto untuk merawat Sakura.

"I-iya.." Jawab Naruto terheran-heran. Didalam hatinya tersenyum geli  
mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu karena terlalu berlebihan. Dia kan  
hanya berada didalam kamar mandi membersihkan lantai dari darah yang  
mengering. Memangnya apa yang perlu di khawatirkan. Namun, didalam  
hatinya juga terasa semacam perasaan aneh dan… takut. Takut akan adanya  
nada kecemasan dan suara serak Hinata saat mengatakannya, ditambah  
pandangan kedua mata lavendernya yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku mengganti perbannya," ucap Hinata dan berjalan mendekat  
menuju sosok seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang yang  
tengah terbaring lemah. Namun, wajahnya sudah tak pucat lagi. Wajahnya  
sekarang sedikit berwarna dan sedikit sehat. Belum sehat sepenuhnya juga  
memang, tetapi keadaannya jauh lebih membaik dari pada pada saat dia  
ditemukan berdarah-darah di dalam kamar mandi.

Hinata sedikit merapikan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Sakura,  
membawanya sebatas dada. Dia menaruh tangan kiri Sakura di perutnya  
sendiri sedangkan tangan kanannya dibiarkan lurus di samping tubuhnya.  
Hinata membuka perban di tangan Sakura sangat hati-hati. Tak mau  
membuat Sakura merasakan sakit ketika di buka, terlebih Hinata tak mau  
juga sampai membangunkan Sakura dari tidur istirahatnya.

Sampai pada lipatan perban terakhir Hinata telah selesai membuka perban  
itu dan menaruhnya tepat di meja di samping tempat tidur. Membuka  
helaian perban yang menutupi luka memanjang di tangan Sakura. Dan ketika  
Hinata membukanya sempurnalah kedua matanya terbelalak kaget dan  
ngeri atas luka ditangan Sakura.

Ketika dia membersihkan luka itu dari darah luka itu tak semerikan ini  
karena masih ada darah yang menyamarkannya. Beda hal dengan gambaran  
luka sekarang yang sepenuhnya telah bersih dari darah. Kening Hinata  
mengerut karena merasakan ada yang berbeda dari luka itu.

"Aku pikir luka itu adalah garis memanjang… tapi luka ini… seperti.."

Hinata memperhatikan baik-baik luka itu. Seketika matanya membulat  
sempurna dan refleks kedua tangan mungilnya menutup bibir mungilnya  
yang akan hendak berteriak.

"Siapa yang menulis kata-kata ini ditangan Sakura?" ucap Hinata yang  
suaranya teredam.

Sesegera mungkin Hinata berusaha mengeja huruf-huruf kecil yang terdapat  
ditangan Sakura. Tulisan itu nampak asing bagi Hinata.

"Hu…huruf jepang kuno?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya  
mencoba mengartikannya dengan kemampuan otaknya yang bisa dibilang  
sangatlah encer.

"Hi-to-ri jya-nai…"

"Tak sendiri… apa… maksud dari kata-kata kanji ini?" Hinata yang masih  
bingung dan mencari maksud dari kata 'Tak sendiri' itu dengan segera  
menutup luka Sakura kembali dengan perban berbentuk segi empat  
panjang, setelahnya melilitnya dengan gulungan perban, merekatnya  
dengan mengunakan pelster coklat. Dia tak mau sampai Sakura menyadari  
luka ditangannya ini.

Seketika perasaannya di selimuti perasaan was-was dan tak mengenakan.  
Dadanya merasa sesak dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat pun mulai  
menetes di dahinya menuju pipi dan turun terus ke dagu sampai  
kelehernya.

"Na… Naruto… to… tolong…!" Hinata bergumam tak jelas dan berjalan  
terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi.

"Ternyata susah sekali memebersihkan darah yang sudah mengering,"  
runtuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike. Dia sudah memakai  
pembersih lantai dan menggosoknya keras tetapi tetap masih ada saja noda  
darah yang sulit dihilangkan. Ditambah Naruto belum membersihkan  
semuanya. Masih ada noda darah di wastafel.

"Naruto~" suara asing yang terdengar lemah itu menyapa indera  
pendengaran Naruto. Dia seketika berhenti dari kegiatannya menggosok-  
gosolan sikat kamar mandi di lantai. Menengadahkan wajahnya menatap atap  
kamar mandi, berganti menuju dinding, pintu, kemudian cermin di dekat  
wastafel. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang dan menolehkan kepalanya  
kebelakang dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya bath up yang tertutupi gorden plastic  
transfaran itu. Gorden itu sedikit bergerak seperti ada yang  
menggerakannya.

"Tak mungkin… hanya angin saja. Ya. Gorden itu bergerak hanya karena  
angin," ucap Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya kembali  
berkonsentrasi menggosok-gosokan sikat itu ketika ada sebuah suara lagi  
yang membuatnya berhenti menggosokan sikat itu untuk yang kedua  
kalinya.

"Pergilah~" suara itu semakin terdengar jelas saja oleh telinga Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali menggosok-gosokan sikat itu.  
Tetapi lain beda dengan yang ada dipikirannya. Berbagai asumsi sudah  
memenuhi otaknya. Dirinya menegaskan dalam hatinya sendiri bahwa tak  
ada yang namanya 'hantu'disini. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena rasa  
takut mulai menjalar dalam hatinya. Keringat pun mulai memenuhi dahi  
dan lehernya.

Krieett…

Suara pintu terbuka itu menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Naruto sejenak  
mengehentikan aktivitasnya untuk sekedar menengok kearah pintu kamar  
mandi yang perlahan terbuka. Disana, diambang pintu berdiri kaku seorang  
perempuan berambut indigo pendek. Seketika Naruto menghela nafas lega  
karena bukan hantu melainkan Hinata, tunangannya sendiri. Dirinya  
mengelus pelan dadanya sendiri.

Namun, kedua mata shappire nya merasakan kejanggalan pada Hinata. Dia  
melihat di wajah Hinata terpeta suatu ekspresi kesakitan dan ketakutan.  
Entah apa penyebabnya Naruto pun tak tahu. "Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"  
tanyannya.

"Na… Naruto… to… tolong.." ucap Hinata terputus-putus.

Naruto menyerngit heran dan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan tanda tak  
mengerti maksud tunangannya ini. "Hah? Apa?" tanyanya.

"A… aku se… sesak. Tolong a…" Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.  
Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar  
melapalkan sejumlah kata. Dirinya kembali di kejutkan oleh 'sesuatu' yang  
berada di dalam bath up tepat di belakang Naruto. Gorden plastic itu  
perlahan bergeser karena didorong oleh sepasang tangan yang kesepuluh  
jarinya sudah tak ada. Sehingga warna putih tulang tangannya terlihat jelas  
ditambah berlumuran darah.

Sesuatu yang dilihat kedua mata lavender itu mulai merangkak keluar dari  
bath up kamar mandi. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sesuatu itu sudah  
banyak sobekan disana-sini dan yang lebih menyeramkan di mata lavender  
mengenai sosok itu adalah sudah tak memiliki kaki lagi. Melainkan hanya  
sebatas lutut saja. Sesuatu itu adalah sesosok pemuda berambut orange  
namun terlihat merah karena darah yang berada dikepalanya.

Sesuatu itu terus saja merangkak mendekati Naruto. Sebelah tangannya  
yang sudah tak ada jarinya berusaha menggapai Naruto.

Hinata yang melihatnya merasa harus memperingatkan Naruto akan hal ini.  
Namun, bibirya terasa berat untuk terbuka sekedar mengatakan apa yang  
berada dibelakang Naruto. Hinata terus mencobanya dan berhasil  
mengeluarkan sepatah kata dengan lemahnya. "Di… be… lakang…mu.."

Naruto yang mendengar Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan  
dengan 'belakang' segera mungkin menengokan kepalanya kebelakang.  
Badannya memutar untuk melihat apa yang berada di belakangnya. Namun  
nihil. Kosong. Tak ada apapun dibelakangnya.

Kedua mata shappire-nya memandang kembali Hinata yang berdiri  
mematung di ambang pintu, "Sebernya ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Hinata merasa sudah tak kuat lagi. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di  
kepala dan dadanya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, dan pandangan mengenai  
sesuatu itu sudah tak jelas lagi. Kedua kakinya pun sudah terasa lemas dan  
tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dirinya membiarkan jatuh saja  
tubuhnya dan samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan tuangannya sendiri  
menyeruakan namanya kencang.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto dan sesegera mungkin berlari kearah Hinata untuk  
menangkap tubuh mungilnya agar tak berbenturan dengan lantai.  
Keberuntungan masih berada dipihak Naruto. Dirinya bangkit dan keluar dari  
kamar mandi bertepatan dengan 'sesuatu' itu yang sudah hampir  
menyentuhnya. Sehingga 'sesuatu' itu kembali menarik tangannya dan  
seolah merasa sedih terpancar dari wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. '  
Sesuatu' itu kembali kedalam bath up kamar mandi.

"Heeiii… kau kenapa, Hinata? SEMUAANYAA!" Naruto berteriak kencang sekali  
sehingga mengundang perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah  
itu. Tak terkecuali Orochimaru dan pegawainya, Kabuto yang sedang berada  
di lumbung jagung mendengar teriakannya dan segera keduanya segera  
berlari menujur rumah.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Neji yang pertama kali datang kekamar Sakura.  
Dirinya paling dekat karena memang kamarnya terletak persis di samping  
kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang datang kedua setelah Neji. Di belakangnya  
sudah menyusul yang lainnya.

"Hinata… dia pingsan," ucap Naruto.

##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang diikat kuda keatas nampak  
sibuk didapur, dibantu oleh sahabatnya berambut coklat di cepol dua.  
Mereka berdua sedang memasakan beberapa macam makanan untuk makan  
siang semuanya. Sedikit gurauan dan suara tawa dari keduanya memenuhi  
dapur luas itu.

"Kau ingat tidak Tenten ketika festival kucing yang diadakan oleh sekolah  
kita waktu itu?" ucap Ino memulai pembicaraan kembali selang beberapa  
waktu lalu keheningan melanda dua orang gadis itu.

"Yeah… kenapa?"

"Lalu kau ingat tidak kejadian di dalam geduang olah raga?"

Tenten tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino kali ini. Kedua tangannya malah sibuk  
memotong-motong sebuah lobak besar. Namun, kedua mata coklatnya  
nampak kosong dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Ino yang memperhatikannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat  
tingkah sahabatnya ini. Ditepuknya pelan bahu sahabatnya. "Kau ingin  
cerita?" tanyanya.

Tenten memberhentikan gerakan tanganya, menatap Ino lembut. "Ya..  
terima kasih, Ino," jawabnya.

"Ok… nanti malam kau datang ke kamarku dan kita cari jalan keluar dari  
masalahmu," ucap Ino.

"Dan sebaiknya kita harus cepat memasaknya," ucap Ino kemudian dan  
kembali berkutat dengan sup ayamnya yang sempat ditinggalkan beberapa  
menit yang lalu. Mengaduk-aduk sebuah panci besar yang isinya sup ayam  
plus tomat dan sosis. Mengambil sendok dan mencicipi supnya, tetapi  
sebelum itu ditiup dulu cairan sup yang ada di sendok tersebut baru di  
masukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri. "Kyaaaaa~ aku berhasil meracik  
masakan baru… Tenten cobalah sup ini," perintah Ino dan menyodorkan  
sesendok makan supnya.

Tenten sempat ragu untuk mencicipinya. Karena setiap Ino meracik masakan  
baru yang bahan-bahannya aneh-aneh pasti rasanya sangatlah tidak enak.  
Waktu itu saja dirinya pernah dipaksa untuk mencicipinya dan alhasil  
perutnya sakit bukan main.

Tenten melihat wajah Ino yang tesenyum dan berseri-seri. Tak mau  
mengecewakannya akhirnya dibukanya juga mulutnya untuk mencicipi sup  
aneh buatan Ino.

Glek..

Sup itu sepenuhnya sudah masuk kedalam mulut Tenten, melewati  
kerongkongannya dan sedetik kemudian TenTen tersenyum sumringah dan  
bangga. "Ini enaaaaakkk… Ino bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya  
Tenten tak percaya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya cengengesan saja dan menjulurkan lidahnya,"weee…  
itu rahasia," jawabnya.

Tenten merengut kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam, "  
huuuh pelit."

"Wajahmu jelek sekali jika seperti itu, Tenten," ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba saja  
berada di belakang Ino.

"Kyaaaa~ jangan pernah berdiri dibelakangku seperti itu, Sai," ucap Ino gusar  
karena dirinya sangatlah terkejut akan kehadiran tunangannya yang selalu  
tiba-tiba itu.

"Maaf Ino… dan apakah masakannya sudah siap… kami semua sudah mulai  
kelaparan dan kehausan," ucap Sai dan memperagakan orang yang sudah tak  
makan beberapa hari. Menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa kering  
sangat.

Kemudian kedua mata onyxnya menangkap seseuatu yang membuat air  
liurnya sedikit menetes,"Itu kelihatannya sangat segar sekali," ucap Sai dan  
mengerling beberapa gelas tinggi yang berisikan minuman yang kelihatan  
beda dari pada yang pernah dilihatnya.

Ino juga mengikuti arah pandang Sai dan kedua mata biru lautnya sedikit  
menyipit untuk mengamati minuman macam apa itu. "Itu apa Tenten?"  
tanyanya penasaran.

"Owh ini… semacam percobaan… bawa saja Sai semuanya ke meja makan,"  
ucap Tenten dan mundur kebelakang memberikan ruang untuk Sai lewat.

"Ugh… Tenten sudah meracik lagi jenis minuman baru. Bagaimana rasanya  
yach? Enak tidak yach?" tanya Ino didalam hatinya sendiri. Kedua bola  
matanya tak lepas dari gelas-gelas tinggi yang isinya 3 warna itu.

"Ayo selesaikan… tinggal satu macam masakan lagi," ucap Tenten  
membuyarkan konsentrasi Ino melihat minuman itu.

"Akh iyaaaa… baiklah!" ucap Ino bersemangat dan mengangkat tinggi  
sebelah kepalan tangannya keatas.

"Semuanya coba kemari!" Sai sedikit berteriak memanggil semua teman-  
temannya untuk beranjak keruang meja makan.

Mendengar teriakan itu semuanya keluar kamar dan pergi ke meja makan,  
tak terkecuali Naruto yang sedang menjaga Hinata di kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto dan seketika pandangannya teralih ke atas  
meja makan.

Glek..

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat berbagai macam masakan. "  
Kelihatannya sangat lezat," ucapnya lagi dan langsung duduk di kursi tepat  
di hadapan berbagai macam masakan itu.

"Semuanyaaaa~ masakan terakhir sudah siap," teriak Ino dari arah dapur, dan  
sedetik kemudian dia berjalan sangat hati-hati dengan membawa sebuah  
piring yang bersisikan makanan laut.

"Udang goreng tepung? Kesukaan Sakura dan Hinata," ucap Neji dan Sasuke  
yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Makanan kesukaan Sakura udang goreng tepung?" Sasuke bertanya di  
dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku baru mengetahui hal ini yang jelas-jelas aku adalah  
tunangannya sendiri," gumam Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati meja makan  
dan duduk di samping Naruto yang sudah mulai mengambil berbagai macam  
makanan di piringnya.

"Kalian cobalah minuman ini!" perintah Tenten dan meletakan minuman  
yang di buatnya pada setiap orang di meja makan itu kecuali Sakura dan  
Hinata.

"Apa bahan dari minuman ini?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatannya cukup  
tertarik dengan gelas tinggi berwarna di hadapannya.

Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya dan selanjutnya penuturan mengenai  
bahan minuman itu melucur sukses di bibirnya.

##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##

"Hwaaaaaa~ aku kenyang sekaliiii.. masakan kalian berdua sangatlah enak,"  
puji Naruto pada Ino dan Tenten yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Enak sekali. Aku ingin melihat keadaan  
Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Namun,  
gerakannya terhenti karena ada sepasang tangan mungil yang menarik  
bajunya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Ini… bawakan makanan untuk Sakura juga.. dia belum makan siang," ucap  
Tenten. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, selang beberapa  
detik dirinya sudah kembali serta membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan  
satu piring makanan dan satu gelas minuman.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mengambil alih nampan itu dan pergi  
meninggalkan ruang makan setelah berucap 'terima kasih' pelan pada  
Tenten.

Kepergian Sasuke sempat mengundang tanda tanya di benak semua orang  
yang berada di sana. Namun, pemikiran itu pecah karena suara Naruto yang  
tiba-tiba menyeruak di ruang makan itu. "Sewaktu aku berada di dalam  
kamar mandi di dalam kamar Sakura aku merasakan ada yang memanggil  
namaku," ucapnya dan membuat suasana tegang tercipta diruangan itu.

Ino dan Tenten yang sedang membersihkan meja makan serentak  
menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keduanya menoleh pada Naruto meminta  
dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seiring dengan itu Hinata muncul di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan  
wajah yang sangat pucat.." melihat reaksi wajah teman-temannya.

"… dan dia bilang 'dibelakangmu' padaku. Lantas aku menolehkan kepala  
kebelakang tapi tak ada apa-apa di belakangku," lanjutnya dan berwajah  
tegang.

"Menurutku Hinata melihat 'sesuatu' di belakangku yang tak dapat aku lihat.  
Dan mungkin juga itulah penyebab Hinata pingsan tiba-tiba." Ucap Naruto  
kembali.

Neji yang mendengarnya nampak gelisah dan wajahnya terlihat tegang.  
Kedua mata lavendernya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri takut rahasia Hinata  
akan terbongkar di sini. Sesegera mungkin dirinya menyangkal pernyataan  
Naruto. "Itu tak mungkin," ucapnya dan kemudian meninggalakan ruang  
makan itu.

Menimbulkan tanda tanya kembali di pikiran semua orang.

"Yeah… aku juga rasanya hal itu mustahil," timpal Tenten dan kemudian  
melenggang pergi sambil membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur. Ino yang  
melihatnya langsung menyusulnya sambil membawa gelas-gelas yang  
sudah kosong sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan… sebaiknya kau lihat keadaan Hinata sekarang.  
Kurasa dia juga perlu makan," ucap Sai dan kemudian bangkit dari duduk  
santainya dan pergi entah kemana.

"Huuufffttt… dipikirkan pun percuma," ucap Naruto dan pergi kearah dapur  
mengambil makanan untuk Hinata.

Ceklek..

Pintu itu di buka langsung oleh seorang pemuda berambut emo. Dia  
berjalan pelan mendekati tunangannya yang masih tertidur. Pintu kamarnya  
di biarkan terbuka sedikit. Lantas dirinya meletakan nampan berisi makanan  
itu di meja tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Ditatapnya wajah Sakura dengan pandangan lembut. Refleks sebelah tangan  
pemuda bermata onyx itu bergerak menuju wajah Sakura untuk  
menyentuhnya. Merapikan sejumput anak rambut yang dengan bandelnya  
menutupi pipi putih Sakura. Di usapnya lembut pipi itu dan sebuah  
senyuman terpancar di bibir pemuda itu.

"Ngg…" suara erangan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura membuat pemuda itu  
menarik kembali tangannya.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal yang pertama dilihat oleh kedua bola  
mata emerad itu ketika membuka kelopak matanya adalah wajah tampan  
tunangannya sendiri. "Sasuke… apa itu kau?" tanyanya meyakinkan apakah  
orang yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar Sasuke atau bukan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aa… ini aku Sakura."

Sakura mencoba untuk bangun dan seketika rasa sakit dan perih menerkam  
tangan kanannya. "Ugh… tanganku.." rintihnya kesakitan.

Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar di atas bantal  
yang sudah di susun oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu. "Apakah masih terasa  
sakit?" tanyanya dan mengelus-ngelus luka di tangan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Hmmm… tidak sakit karena sentuhan  
dari pangeran tampan," ucapnya.

Sasuke mendengus senang sedangkan Sakura cekikikan kecil.

Kruyuukkk..

Bunyi aneh muncul di antara keduanya. Bisa di tebak bunyi apa itu? Ya,  
itu adalah bunyi yang berasal dari perut Sakura yang minta untuk diisi.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah karenanya. Dengan lemah Sakura berkata,"aku  
lapar, Sasuke."

"Baiklah… Tenten dan Ino sudah membuatkan ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke  
dan mengambil piring yang berisi semangkuk nasi putih, tomat, udang  
goreng tepung dan sambal yang terlihat sangatlah pedas.

Seketika Sakura memekik kegirangan melihat makanan yang di suguhkan  
oleh Sasuke. "Hwaaaa~ udang goreng tepung kesukaankuuuu~," ucap Sakura  
dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Neji… Sakura sangat menyukai makanan ini," batin  
Sasuke dan tersenyum miris.

"Sa-su-ke… suapi aku yaa~" ucap Sakura manja.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dan mulai mengambil potongan besar udang dan di  
celupkan terlebih dahulu pada saos yang menurut Sasuke baru melihatnya.  
Setelahnya di berikannya pada Sakura. Dengan senang Sakura membuka  
mulutnya dan menerima makanan yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Hyaaa~ oishiiiiii~" ucapnya dalam lafal bahasa asing.

Keduanya tak melihat kini ada seseorang di ambang pintu yang melihat  
semua kejadian di dalam kamar itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Orang itu  
mengepalkanan kedua tangannya dan mata lavendernya menampakan  
kecemburuan dan perasaan terluka.

"Sakura.." ucapnya lemah dan pergi entah kemana.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. minum," ucap Sakura di sela batuknya.

Dirinya menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan tangan kiri setelah dia  
menghabiskan segelas air putih yang di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa? Makanya makannya pelan-pelan saja," ucap Sasuke yang  
menasehati Sakura dan mengambil piringnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Maaf.." gumam Sakura dan matanya sedikit berair akibat dari batuk itu.  
Kemudian kedua mata emeraldnya beralih pada segelas minuman yang  
nampak menarik perhatiannya di atas meja di samping dirinya duduk.

"Itu.." tunjuk Sakura.

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Sakura langsung mengambil gelas tinggi itu  
dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Dengan perasaan senang Sakura  
menerimanya dengan tangan kiri dan langsung menyedotnya lewat  
sedotan.

"Kata Tenten ini minuman racikannya sendiri," ungkap Sasuke pada Sakura.  
Dia mengambil sepotong udang dan mencelupkannya ke dalam saos  
berwarna kemerahan. Sempat ragu untuk dimakan namun di bawanya juga  
sepotong udang itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Kerenyahan tepung goreng yang membungkus sempurna udang itu  
meleleh di dalam mulut Sasuke di tambah rasa saos yang baru saja Sasuke  
rasakan. "Tak kusangka ini enak..tapi yang lebih menarik adalah saos ini,"  
gumam Sasuke kecil.

Namun, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai senang. "Bagaimana  
yach jika seorang Sasuke memasakan makanan kesukaan untuk tunangannya  
sendiri," ucapnya bermaksud meminta Sasuke memasak untuknya.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia tersenyum yang  
di tunjukan hanya untuk Sakura saja. "As you wish princess," ucapnya dan  
mencium kening Sakura lembut.

"Kau terdengar seperti Sai," ungkap Sakura dan terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil lagi potongan  
udang yang sudah di celupkannya pada saos untuk di berikan pada Sakura.  
Sakura yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan  
langsung menggigit kecil potongan udangnya.

Pujian mengenai makanan itu terlontar kembali oleh Sakura. Melupakan saja  
kejadian mengerikan dan diluar batas nalar manusia yang menyebabkan  
terlukanya tangannya sendiri. Mereka semua tak akan tahu dan tak akan  
mengira kejadian apa yang akan menimpa mereka selain Sakura dan Hinata  
yang sudah mengalami kejadian aneh sekaligus tak dapat mereka lupakan  
begitu saja.

##Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi##

Seorang gadis bermata lavender itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-  
kali. Berusaha menyesuaikan retina matanya yang silau akan sinar matahari  
terik diluar sana dan keadaan kamarnya dengan lampu benderang. Dirinya  
menghela nafas berat. Menghirup aroma bunga lavender di dalam kamarnya  
sendiri. Membuatnya rileks untuk sejenak saja.

Kedua mata gadis berambut indigo pendek itu kembali menutup untuk  
sementara waktu. Dan ketika terbuka kini sekelebat kejadian berputar-putar  
di depannya seolah sedang memutar sebuah film di teater. Kedua mata  
lavender itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sedikit bercahaya dan berwarna  
kemerahan.

"Hentikan itu, Hinata!" tegas seseorang yang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu.  
Orang itu sama-sama memiliki mata lavender. Sedikit raut wajah tak senang  
sekaligus kasihan tersirat di wajahnya yang putih itu.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata menutup kembali kedua matanya dan  
memperlihatkan keadaan matanya yang seperti semula. "Kakak.." ucapnya  
lirih dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Enggan menatap mata lavender  
satunya lagi.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu, eh?"

"U-uhm.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hal… itu… aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi… aku merasakan sakit yang menyerang  
kepalaku… ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kemari."

"Apakah akan terjadi sesuai dengan penglihatanmu?"

"Se… semoga saja… tidak akan."

"Siapa?"

"Eh?

"Siapa yang ada didalam penglihatanmu diantara kami semua?" tanya Neji  
sekali lagi dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata. Memegang pundak Hinata  
yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar karena menahan isakan tangisannya.

"Me… mengenai hal itu… aku…"

"Katakan saja!"

Kedua mata lavender Hinata akhirnya menengadah menatap mata lavender  
Neji. Cairan bening menetes dari mata lavender Hinata membasahi pipi  
mulusnya. Bibirnya bergerak lemah mengucap sebuah nama yang membuat  
kedua mata lavender Neji membulat sempurna. Ketidak percayaan tersorot  
jelas dimata Neji akan kejelasan Hinata barusan.

"Hwaaaa~ aku kenyang sekaliiii~" ucap Sakura ketika satu potong terakhir  
udang dan sesendok nasi masuk kedalam ke kerongkongannya dan  
keperutnya.

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih lagi yang sudah diambilnya tadi pada  
Sakura. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menerimanya dengan tangan kiri.  
Meminumnya secara perlahan sampai tandas. Sesudahnya menyerahkan  
kembali gelas yang sudah kosong pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan akan saos dengan tisu. "  
Terima kasih" ucapnya.

"Hn. Istirahatlah lagi!" perintah Sasuke dan membantu Sakura untuk  
berbaring kembali. Menyelimutinya lagi sampai sebatas dada. Mengecup  
keningnya lembut membuat Sakura blushing berat seketika.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai tipis,"aku keluar," ucapnya.

Sambil membawa serta nampan yang isinya piring dan gelas yang sudah  
kosong Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sakura. Sekarang  
menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. "Aku senang dia sudah kembali ceria,"  
gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Sakura yang sekarang sangat beda jauh dengan  
masih kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya, keadaannya sekarang sangatlah miris.  
Kedua bahunya bergetar karena menahan isakan tangisnya sendiri agar tak  
terdengar dari luar. Tangan kirinya menutup sendiri mulutnya sendiri yang  
hendak berteriak kencang mengeluarkan semua emosi dan perasaannya.  
Cairan bening mengalir deras dari mata emeraldnya.

Jika di perhatikan Sakura termasuk orang yang pandai berakting mengingat  
dia bukanlah aktris yang hebat diatas panggung. Ketika masih berada Sasuke  
dikamarnya dia terus berpura-pura senang dan kembali ceria untuk  
menyenangkan hati tunangannya sendiri. Namun ketika sendiri  
pertahanannya sudah goyah dan menagis tersedu-sedu. Meluapkan perasaan  
tak mengenakan yang dia alami.

Ditengah isakannya Sakura bergumam,"Hiks…hiks… Sasuke… tolong aku…"

"Jika kau ingin beberapa jagung sudah kami petikan untuk kalian. Tinggal  
ambil saja didalam lumbung jagung!" tegas Kabuto dan menaikan letak kaca  
matanya yang sedikit melorot. Dimatanya nampak sekelebat emosi ketika  
menatap beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Akh…terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkan, Kabuto." Ucap Ino.

"Tak masalah. Baiklah… jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal pergi ke  
belakang rumah ini. Disana ada rumah kecil, itulah dimana aku tinggal."  
Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kabuto mengeloyor pergi keluar dari rumah  
megah dan penuh rahasia itu.

"Menurutku dia sedikit aneh dan… menakutkan," ujar Tenten dan  
mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ino yang sedang membaca sebuah  
novel horror. Mata coklatnya melirik sekilas judul novel yang melekat erat  
ditangan Ino.

"Urband Legend," ucap Tenten dan sepertinya tertarik. Dia merapatkan diri  
lebih dekat pada Ino dan ikut membacanya.

"Cerita yang ditulis di novel ini adalah semuanya kisah nyata. Tak ada fiksi  
sama sekali. Semuanya real." Jelas Ino dan menggeser sedikit letak  
novelnya agar Tenten bisa lebih dekat melihat tulisannya.

"Boleh kupinjam?" tanya Tenten.

"Silahkan… aku mau jalan-jalan saja."

"Perlu ditemani?" tawar Sai.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut ekor kudanya berayun  
mengikuti gerak kepalanya. "Aku ingin sendiri saja."

Sai bergumam tak jelas, sepertinya dia marah karena tak diajak oleh  
tunangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Tenten malah sibuk membaca novel yang  
baru saja dipinjamnya.

"Udara disini sedikit panas juga," ucap Ino sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari  
rumah itu. Tiba di halaman belakang rumah itu dirinya dikejutkan oleh  
kehadiran seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri dibawah  
pohon besar dekat kolam renang.

Ino mengelus dadanya dan memilih untuk menyapa penjaga rumah ini. "  
Selamat siang," sapanya.

"Selamat siang. Sedang apa nona disini?" tanya Orochimaru sangatlah  
terdengar dingin dan menatap wajah Ino dengan mata kuningnya yang  
seperti ular.

Ino bergidik takut melihat sorot matanya. "Aku… jalan-jalan," jawabnya  
singkat.

"Berhati-hatilah!" ucapnya dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Ino  
sendirian dengan wajah bingung.

"Huh… dasar orang aneh," dengus Ino dan memutar badannya untuk  
kembali ke halaman depan rumah ini.

Namun, sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas lewat kaca jendela yang dia  
lewati membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan menutup matanya dengan refleks.  
Jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat, nafasnya juga tak beraturan. Dengan  
sedikit keberanian Ino mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kaca  
jendela. Tak ada bayangan apapun.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu mengehembuskannya lewat mulut  
berkali-kali. "Ok… itu tadi adalah hanya imaginasimu saja, Ino," dia  
meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan. Namun, langkahnya kembali  
berhenti karena dia melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya  
berjalan memasuki lumbung jagung tepat disamping kanan rumah itu.

Rambut berwarna merah muda pendek dengan pakaian dress merah  
menjuntai sampai mata kaki. Meyakinkan Ino bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya  
adalah salah satu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura… tapi masa' iya. Dia kan sedang sakit," ucap Ino. Namun, rasa  
penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Dia mengikuti Sakura untuk masuk  
kedalam lumbung jagung. Kedua mata biru lautnya melihat kesegala  
penjuru ruangan yang berukuran sedang itu. Hanya ada tumpukan kayu,  
jerami, pupuk dan jagung mentah.

Tanah yang dilapapisi dengan jerami membuat empuk pijakan kaki Ino.  
Melangkah dengan pelan mendekati sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.  
Sebuah dress merah yang menyembul disela-sela tumpukan jerami.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut menjalar dihatinya. Dengan keringat dingin dan  
tangan gemetar dia menyentuh tumpukan jerami itu. Seketika bau yang tak  
sedap seperti bau busuk menyelinap masuk dalam indera penciumannya.  
Sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang  
satunya mulai menyingkirkan tumpukan jerami itu Ino mulai merasakan  
ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Ketika tumpukan jerami itu mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan sesuatu  
yang membuat gerakan Ino terhenti sepenuhnya. Tanganya gemetar dan  
Ino mundur beberapa langkah, tersandung oleh sebuah bongkahan kayu  
yang diujungnya terdapat bercak-bercak merah kehitam-hitaman.

Cairan bening mulai menumpuk disudut-sudut mata biru lautnya. Sedetik  
kemudian terdengar sebuah jeritan panjang dari bibir mungilnya. "  
Kyaaaaaaaa~"

BERSAMBUNG…

Miko-chan note's : Minnnaaaaaa… I'm back*ditimpuk reader krn berisik* Uhmm… maaf banget nich update'y super duper lama..hehehe… q sibuk  
sekali… malum sudah kelas 3. Juga… bagaimana chap sekarang… horornya kerasa ga? Fiuh..*mengelap keringat*

Megu note's : hn, hai. Maaf telat update dan maaf gak bisa bales review karena field nya penuh.

Danke für review chp 2...  
Terima kasih sudah review chp 2  
: N.P.N-11CC, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Asakura, Mamehatsuki, Imuri Ridan Chara, 4ntk4-ch4n, Uchiha Cesa, Haruchi Nigiyama, Fyo sakurasuke chan, Riku Aida.

Review, please? ;]


End file.
